


The Uchiha-Haruno Arrangement

by surrenderdammit



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU Haruno Clan, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Non-Massacre AU, Romance, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderdammit/pseuds/surrenderdammit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"An alliance, her mother had once explained, was not quite like a friendship. Friends did good things for each other simply because they are friends, but an ally - particularly this kind - hinged upon maintaining a strict balance of give and take; no one wanted to be at a lesser advantage than the other."</p>
<p>The heiress of the powerful Haruno clan, Sakura finds herself in an arrangement with the Uchihas of Konoha. Itachi has high hopes for his plans, and Sakura finds herself willingly pulled in along the way. This is a story of her growth, the slow formation of hopes for a better future, and a girl slowly falling in love with her fiancé.</p>
<p>(Nothing too plotty, just a very self-indulgent fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Uchiha-Haruno Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where the hell this came from, but it raged at me until I wrote it down and I hate myself for it because WHY DID I HAVE TO MAKE IT FLIRT WITH AN ACTUAL PLOT. It was supposed to me a silly one-shot BUT IT KEPT GROWING. Don't get me wrong, I'm ending it where I ended it. You might get a sequel out of me, but yeah. Not much else lol.
> 
> **Warnings and things to know before reading:** Disregard canon, please, and especially that fuckery where everyone is basically hallucinating. I draw from canon, yes, but I've been out of the fandom since the second season of Shippuuden. The things I know of canon comes from hours wasted on the Naruto wikia, various fanfics, and countless spoilers online. So if things don't match up, keep in mind that this is strictly AU territory! As such, personalities will be altered from canon. So, expect that. Sakura and Itachi are obviously the main characters in this, though Sasuke kept wanting to butt in. Sakura is quite different in this, and I justify it by her having a drastically different upbringing in this story. More responsibilities and expectation at a young age, slightly isolated from her peers, etc etc. Just, expect some OOCness if you're keeping their canon selves in mind as you read.
> 
> Another thing...I read up on Japanese marriage laws. As long as a couple have their parents consent, a girl can marry at 16 and a guy at 18 at the earliest. I think they had to be 20 or 21 to marry without parental consent. It's on wiki if you wanna read more about it. Anyway, I'm using this in the story, which means that Sakura is technically underage by some country's standards by the end of the story. There is nothing explicit, just a kiss, but it's with a 20-year old, which might make some people uncomfortable. So, just a heads up!
> 
> When it comes to spoilers to the manga or anime though...I think I avoided anything major, like the identity of villans and reasons behind certain circumstances regarding the Uchiha, etc. I tried really hard not to make this too plotty, though it fought me all the way. It really wants me to write more, insert whiny noises here.
> 
> Anyway, English isn't my first language, so please excuse any typos/grammatical errors! I've written this pretty much in one go, and I don't have a beta.
> 
> Okay, you should be all set now. Enjoy, hopefully!

**o-oOo-o**

**oOo**

**The Uchiha-Haruno Arrangement**

**oOo**

 

When Sakura is nine, she meets her betrothed for the first time. She’s known about him forever, of course - or, at least it seems that way to her. He is from Konoha and a ninja, from a powerful clan her own has an alliance with. An alliance, her mother had once explained, was not quite like a friendship. Friends did good things for each other simply because they are friends, but an ally - particularly this kind - hinged upon maintaining a strict balance of give and take; no one wanted to be at a lesser advantage than the other. A brilliant and highly intelligent child, Sakura thought she might understand. Her mother wanted to stay in an alliance with the Uchiha clan - and, presumably, vice versa - so she has secured the future of this arrangement in the best way she knew how: marriage between the heirs. Sakura thought it was rather clever of her, though she often found herself wondering what kind of person her future husband was. So when her mother announced they would be hosting the head family of the Uchiha for a week of her ninth summer, Sakura was elated.

Currently, she is being prepared to greet the travelling party consisting of her betrothed and his parents. She chose one of her red kimonos, complete with the Haruno clan symbol on the back, and was quickly dressed by her maid before her hair was done up with pretty ornaments of flowers and butterflies.

“How do I look?” she asks Mai, the young woman who helped dress her. Sakura feels nervous and excited, hoping she will do well today. This alliance means a lot to her clan, and she hopes she can make a friend today. Allies are good, but friends are better. “Do you think he’ll like it?”

Sakura eyes Mai anxiously, marginally settled by the kind smile she receives in return. “You are a very pretty girl, Lady Sakura, and very kind too. I’m sure the Uchiha heir will like you. Indeed, it is hard not to!” Mai softly brushes a stray lock of pink hair away from Sakura’s cheek, tucking it behind her ear. Blushing, Sakura beams at her maid, thankful for the kind words.

“Right,” Sakura breathes, steeling herself. It’s time for her to go to her mother’s side, and greet their guests. “Let’s do this!”

Determination burning through her small body, Sakura leaves with a steady but fast-paced stride, her amused maid trailing behind. She’s had manners drilled into her since she could crawl, it seems like, and she’s promised herself not to mess this up. She reminds herself of all that she knows about her ninja fiancé, hoping it will help her decide on how best to approach him. Strategy, her mother always says, is vital. Expect the unexpected, plan to the best of your ability. Be ready.

Itachi Uchiha, fourteen years old. Graduated the Ninja Academy of Konoha at age seven, entered the covert organisation Anbu three years ago. A prodigy, and the pride of the Uchiha clan. Obviously intelligent, and extremely skilled. Would he be cold? Perhaps he would be like her mother - also a very skilled and intelligent fighter, having seen much violence in her lifetime - a logical, serious person. Sakura would have to curb her unfortunate tendency to babble when she gets excited about something, and perhaps even try to meditate as her mother has shown her previously, in an attempt to instill the patience and serenity she valued. She had too much of her father in her, who was such a silly and excitable man, she often remarked wistfully. Secretly, Sakura is grateful. It is one of the few precious connections she has to the long lost Lord Kizashi Haruno.

“There you are!” her mother exclaims when Sakura arrives, waving her over to critically inspect Mai’s work. Nodding, Lady Mebuki Haruno indicated her approval. “Good, you’re presentable. I didn’t expect anything less, but I think we’re all a bit on edge today.” Turning to the maid, Mebuki smiled. “Thank you, Mai. I can sense their chakra approaching, which means they’ll arrive in any minute. Please let the staff know, I’m sure the Uchihas are hungry and travel weary. Everything should be prepared, but please make sure. Dismissed.”

Mai bowed politely, and vanished in a flash-step. The Haruno household has a lot of ninja on staff, a fact Sakura is grateful for. As the head of her late husband’s substantial clan, her mother had little time to invest in her daughter’s training. Luckily, staff and family alike had a soft spot for their young heiress; few could resist indulging her in an impromptu spar or lesson.         

“Are you excited, Sakura?” her mother asked, smiling gently.

“Yes!” Sakura replied with enthusiasm, barely refraining from clapping her hands together. Instead, she clasps them and wrings them anxiously, carefully hiding it in her kimono sleeves. “But so nervous! What if he doesn’t like me? What if he hates that I’m so much younger?”

Looking to her mother, she found her smiling. “I wouldn’t worry. Young Itachi is a loyal and dutiful member of his clan. I’m sure he is intelligent enough to make the best out of the situation, and realize the benefits of this union not only for the Haruno clan, but his own as well.”

Nodding to signify her understanding, Sakura bites her lower lip and turns to face the entrance. She has no doubt that her betrothed has realized what her mother pointed out already, but Sakura can’t help but hope there will be more to this union than practicality. _I’ll do my best,_ she thinks, resolved, _I won’t rest until he’s willing to call me a friend._ As if summoned by her thoughts, the doors opened.

“Welcome, Lord Fugaku, Lady Mikoto,” her mother greets their visitors, a serene smile on her face. Looking to the youngest Uchiha, the smile widens. “And you, young Itachi.”

“Lady Mebuki,” Lord Fugaku replies, bowing politely as his family follows suit. “We are thankful for your hospitality.”

“Come on in, you must be tired from your journey,” her mother continues. “We have prepared your rooms, and there is a meal ready should you wish to partake before retiring to rest. We can deal with the formalities tomorrow, rested and fresh.”

As the adults engage in a polite exchange, Sakura finds herself fascinated by the boy standing respectfully by his parents. Taller than her, of course, with black hair tied into a ponytail. His eyes are dark, and lines of stress marrs a very pretty face. _His skin is as pale as mine!,_ she thinks, momentarily amused. He meets her curious stare with a flat one of his own, no expression on his face to indicate what is going through his mind. Intrigued, and a little intimidated, Sakura sends him a small smile. In return, he blinks before giving a hesitant nod. She fights the urge to blush, willing her cheeks to stay cool. She had wondered what he would look like, sure, but she had never worried if he would be unattractive or not. If nothing else, they would have pretty children.

“A meal sounds lovely,” Lady Mikoto comments, bringing Sakura back to the present.

“Well then, follow me,” her mother says, politely gesturing for the Uchihas to follow. Sakura falls easily into line, walking silently and resisting the urge to send glances at their guests. That would be rude.

“It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Lady Sakura,” a smooth, quiet voice startles her. Looking to her side, she sees that Itachi has noiselessly snuck up to join her behind their parents. Embarrassed to have been caught off guard, Sakura blushes.

“The pleasure is all mine,” she returns, smiling. “And please, just Sakura is fine.”

Nodding, the Uchiha heir allows some warmth to seep into his eyes. “Then, just Itachi for me as well, Sakura.”

Pleased, Sakura’s smile widens. “Okay, Itachi!” _This is going better than I thought!_

 

**oOo**

 

When Itachi had maneuvered himself into this arrangement, he had anticipated several things. The easiest, was his father’s reluctance to solidifying the Uchiha-Haruno alliance by marrying off his prodigy son. A less significant loss, and truly more logical if one considered the age of the Haruno heiress, would have been Sasuke. However, Sasuke would never be the head of the Uchiha clan, and it had been easy to manipulate his power-hungry clan into seeing the benefits of absorbing the power and influence of the Harunos by securing the heirs. This way, Itachi stood to inherit two clans: the Uchiha, with a diminished influence in Konoha, and the Haruno, a flourishing power outside of the Leaf village and with significant ties to many notable families in the Land of Fire and beyond. His own motives remained undiscovered, as he wished. The Uchiha coup foiled, what little freedom his clan had had been diminished. With the Hokage’s help, and his father’s unexpected return of common sense, Itachi was bent on reestablishing his clan and make it into something worthy being proud of. This, he realized, he couldn’t do alone.

For too long, the Uchihas have isolated themselves from the world around them. So much so, that the world started ostracizing the clan. This have led to a clan blinded by their own self-importance, arrogance and illusion of power. A pacifist at heart, Itachi has strived to find a solution to a problem he felt would lead to a future soaked with blood should he not interfere. The Haruno alliance was a small step in the right direction: with the Hokage backing him, and his father slowly coming to his senses, the task no longer seemed impossible.

Here, and now, the many plans he has laid out over the years finally start to come to fruition. Itachi finds himself seated at the dinner table of the head family of the Harunos, curiously eying his pink-haired fiancée while their parents made polite, but engaging, small-talk. There seemed to have been a silent agreement between the adults to allow their children to take charge of their own interactions, something he suspects his mother and Lady Mebuki orchestrated.  

“So,” Sakura begins, catching his attention. Her eyes are a fascinating color, he muses. “What do you like to do? The only things I know about you are the official ones. I’d like to get to know you better.”

For a nine-year old, the girl child is well-spoken. There is an intelligent look to her peculiar eyes, something he had expected. He is well aware of what she has been up to in her short nine years of life, after all. Homeschooled, she is being tutored by highly proficient ninja specialising in different subjects and skills. She is also fortunate to be surrounded by ninja growing up, never being short of a helping hand in her education. If his clan was not as self-absorbed, selfish and condescending as is, he is sure Sasuke would have benefitted from the same experience. She would make a good Leaf ninja, he thinks. With her perfect chakra control and natural aptness for genjutsu, he is sure she will become powerful in her own right. All in all, a good ally to have by his side when the time is right. For now, he reminds himself that she is nine and still a little girl, though intelligent and capable. He will have to treat her accordingly.    

“Of course,” he says in response to her statement, nodding to show his agreement to her sentiment. “I like to read, especially about the world. History books, travel journals, biographies...though I occasionally enjoy fiction, nothing gory. And you, Sakura? What do you do in your free time?”

Seemingly very pleased to have gotten a substantial answer, the girl flashed him a bright smile and seemed to vibrate with excitement where she sat opposite him. “Oh! I like to read too! Mostly textbooks now, since there is so much to learn and I still know so little! But sometimes, I read adventure stories. I like going on my own adventures too, but,” she pauses, looking up at him bashfully, “they’re not very exciting. Just sneaking into town, or trying to sneak up on mother.”

Reluctantly charmed by this tiny human being, Itachi allows himself a small smile. The girl looks at him in fascination, her face open and easy to read. Perhaps not ideal qualities for a ninja, or even as an heiress to a prominent clan, but being surrounded by manipulating, power-hungry liars has made him appreciate the natural honesty some people displayed.

“There is something to be said about the little excitements in life,” Itachi comments, taking a sip of water. The meal they were being treated to would be better described as a feast, he thinks with amusement. Taking a delicate bite out of a piece of sushi, he surveys the girl before him. Sakura. An apt name for a girl with blossom-pink hair and green eyes so pale they appear slightly teal. “What else would you like to know about me?”

He watches as Sakura bites her lip in thought, her chopsticks resting in her bowl of rice. “Hmm, well...you’ll be here for a week, so I guess we have time to talk more. But, I think people always asks about likes and dislikes, don’t they? I’m not sure about how it is between fiancées, but...”

Relaxing, Itachi takes a moment to look over at their parents, noting they are - for all intents and purposes - ignoring their children. By the small, but mischievous, smile on his mother’s face, however, he knows they are being monitored by at least one of the adults.

“I dislike violence,” he finds himself admitting, calculating the benefits of laying down the foundation of their partnership - their relationship - honestly. It will benefit him in the long run, he concludes. “I believe in peace. I have a sweet tooth, and am fond of dango. My little brother is very precious to me, he is your age, in fact.”

Obviously intrigued, Sakura leans forward in response, eyes wide. “You dislike violence? Then...are you a ninja in order to protect your precious people? Like your little brother, Sasuke, is it? Or are you one because you have to be? Mother says it’s my choice, if I ever want to become a Leaf ninja. I’m training to be ninja, but that’s traditional in our clan. Everyone needs to know how to protect themselves, and their precious people. That is our way.”  

Inclining his head, Itachi regards her with interest. Fascinating. Her mind is quick, and her morals good. The situation is looking more promising by the minute. “I will protect my...precious people...with all that I am, yes. Konoha is my village, the Hokage my leader.” He purposely chooses not to comment on the amount of choice he had in becoming a Leaf ninja; that would be pointless. He is the Uchiha heir, a prodigy. His path was set and decided for him before he was born. He has quickly found, however, that what he does along that path...is entirely his own.

“Admirable,” Sakura comments, nodding and looking for a moment uncharacteristically serious. He is vaguely amused, by both her vocabulary and manner. “I’ll have to make sure I’m strong enough to stand by your side and be a help, rather than a hindrance, then.”

He would like for it to be so as well, of course. He has plans to ensure his future wife will grow up into a suitable partner, one who will help him guide his clan towards a brighter future for them and Konoha alike. He has no use for a wife who cannot stand next to him, who would meekly bow before him. By the bright gleam of Sakura’s peculiar eyes, the set of her small shoulders and the sweet tilt of her smile, Itachi thinks he will not dislike her company at least. Too little time has passed for him to judge whether she’s the kind of headstrong girl he hopes she is, but considering her linage and the way she has been brought up, he thinks his chances are good.

“I am sure you will not disappoint,” Itachi says, studying her proud smile. He will make sure that she won’t. During this week, Itachi has made certain that his father will discuss Sakura’s future with Lady Mebuki. His young fiancé will begin to make regular visits to Konoha, to learn the village and himself, from now on. In a few years, Itachi will suggest (or, perhaps, subtly demand) a permanent move of the Haruno heiress. She will decide if she wishes to join the Leaf ninja, and he will train her. Once old enough, he will begin to educate her on his plan for his clan, and his intentions to include her in it. When she is sixteen, they will marry with the consent of their parents. Children, he thinks, will have to wait. Until he has stabilized his clan, he cannot afford distraction. He’s made a promise to himself not to become his father, and do better by his children than done by Fugaku to sons. His children will grow up in a better place, in a better family.

He wonders if they will inherit the pink hair, and almost laughs at the mental image of a younger Sasuke in bubblegum-pink hair. He will have to share this thought with his little brother once he returns, if only to tease him mercilessly. He figures as an uncle, the boy will have his revenge eventually.

“So, what would you like to do this week?” Sakura questions, interrupting his thoughts. “I mean, I know you’re here to go over the arrangement, and talk clan business, but…”

Looking over at her as she trailed off with a shrug, Itachi notices that she has finished her meal already. Their parents are still sipping saké, and taking the occasional bite. Himself not far from done either, he figures they have a few moments still until they could be dismissed to their rooms.

“I believe whatever Lady Mebuki has planned will do fine,” he replies, tilting his head curiously at the look of disappointment on Sakura’s face.

“I could...show you around town?” the girl bravely suggests, obviously hinting at a wish to spend more time in his company. “And the library! I’m sure you can find something fun to read there, we have a huge one! Oh, and perhaps you can join in on one of my lessons? I’m sure you know all that stuff already, but maybe we could train together? My practise of chakra control is going really well, but I’m still trying to improve throwing kunai and….and I’m babbling, aren’t I?” Somewhat surprised by the verbal onslaught he just suffered, Itachi watches with bemusement as Sakura turns a bright red, her round cheeks heating up with her embarrassment. Quietly, he hears her mumble, “Even after I promised myself I wouldn’t. Shoot.”

“It’s fine. I’m honored you are so excited to play a proper host to me, and seeing your hometown through your eyes seems appropriate,” Itachi assures her, intrigued by her excitement. The girl smiles gratefully at him, cheeks still pink. “I would not mind help you train while I’m here either, and I would very much like to take a look at your library.”  

To those who does not know him very well - which, granted, are the majority of the people of his acquaintance - his verbose behaviour with this child would seem uncharacteristic. He’s not unskilled in conversation, nor particularly disinclined to it. He enjoys company, and discussions, even trivial ones. For the most part, he simply cannot afford it, or his reputation has preceded him and already tainted whatever interactions people engage him in. To be the genius heir of the Uchiha clan has its price, he thinks with a hint of bitterness that he tries to dismiss. Looking over his young fiancé, however, he is glad he gave himself this chance to control this part of his future. Sakura Haruno walked into this arrangement with an open and positive attitude, smiling at him with a genuine desire to know him. Indeed, his plans hinged on making their betrothal and eventual marriage a success. He has no desire to keep her at an arm’s length, nor any inclination to treat such a sweet girl cruelly. He is, in fact, looking forward to the week (and years) to come. More so than he ever expected, which is refreshing: things rarely catches him by surprise anymore.

“Great!” Sakura exclaims happily, interrupting his thoughts. “First, I’ll show you the library tomorrow then, after the official business is done. I’m sure mother won’t mind!”

Itachi nods in agreement, finishing up the last of his meal. In unison, it seems, the adults are wrapping things up on their end as well. Thanking the Harunos for an excellent dinner, Itachi and his parents bid them a good evening and retire early. Itachi isn’t tired, per se, but he knows long travels does not agree well with his mother ever since she had Sasuke. She looks grateful at the generous rooms they have been given; every comfort has been seen to. He bows politely to his father, and fondly allows his mother to hug him and kiss him on his forehead, before he retreats into his own chambers. He spends a few hours reading, after having arranged his luggage to his satisfaction: easily available, but easily re-packed. He finally goes to sleep nearing midnight, quietly excited to finally have taken another step towards the future he so desires. Sakura Haruno, he thinks, will be an interesting experience.

 

**oOo**

**A YEAR LATER**

**oOo**

 

When Sakura is ten, she visits her future new home for the first time. She knows all she could have learned about it, of course - or, at least it seems that way to her. It’s a powerful Hidden Village of ninja, and the hometown of her future husband. What she knows, she has read about, or been told about. Itachi has spoken of Konoha to her with pride and visions - of what it has been, and what it could become - while her mother speaks of it with suitable admiration sometimes tempered with subtle criticism. Sakura is excited, however, to learn Konoha on her own and make her own impressions. She has been taught to observe, and she is eager to see what she will find. Anxious, too, because what if she doesn’t like it? However, it has Itachi in it, so there will always be _something_ there for her. She has time to learn it, to grow to appreciate it, she thinks. As she and her bodyguards make their way closer to the Hidden Village, Sakura thinks that if nothing else, it is very, very pretty there.

Lush, green trees and thick grass, the forest filled with flourishing fauna and flora, surrounds Konoha. A bright blue sky, with white clouds and a bright sun watches over it. Her skin feels warm and flushed from the journey and the sun, her head light with the pleasant air she’s breathing it. The scents and sounds surrounding her is making her excited. So much to explore! The Land of Fire is beautiful, she knows. It is just as green and lovely where she comes from, but it is _different._ It feels secret, and mysterious, compared to her own town which is in constant movement: travelling salesmen and tourists, a trading town by heart.

Looking upon the gates of Konoha, Sakura cannot help but feel like she’s on an adventure. Tucked away deep in the forest, walls high and intimidating, Konoha greets her with an entourage of what she assumes are ninja. Her own ninja bodyguards are on alert - mother sent her with the best - and Sakura tries not to feel resentful. She’s growing up, she doesn’t want to feel like she’s being babysat, but she is smart. She knows her own strength, something Itachi had said was one of the most important things to know: understand your limitations, so you may one day move beyond them. Respecting the boy she had befriended in just a week - and grown to adore through a mere year-long correspondence - Sakura has taken those words to heart. If she had gone alone on this trip, she would not have survived the ambush they suffered three days ago, after all. Five Sound Nin, and she has barely managed to dodge the barricade of kunai the rained down upon her and her group suddenly that night. Her bodyguards - Kei, Matsuri, Kumi and Shiro - had delivered swift retribution. Sakura still found each of them eyeing her grimly afterwards, the feeling of failure on their part obvious. The scratch on Sakura’s left arm should not be there, they insisted. Mentally rolling her eyes at the foolishness of adults, Sakura prepares herself. She recognises the clan symbol some of the Konoha ninjas are sporting. Hopeful, she scans their faces for a familiar one.

“Itachi!” she exclaims, property momentarily forgotten as she taken in the sight of her now fifteen-year old fiancé. She knows she’s smiling widely at the boy, her excitement apparent to all around her. She hears Kumi chuckle, sees some of the Konoha Nin smirk, or sport expressions of disapproval or curiosity. All she cares about, however, is Itachi. As she draws nearer, she can clearly make out his face and the way he is smiling ever so slightly.

“Sakura, welcome,” he greets her, bowing politely. Quickly, she follows suit, wanting this part over with quickly.

“Thank you for having me!” she replies before straightening up and sending him a mischievous smile. Before she can stop herself, she darts forward to circle her arms around his waist - she is still so short - and hug him tightly. He returns it awkwardly, and she dances out of his personal space before it becomes awkward, aware of the people around them. She’s missed her friend, and she is so excited to see his hometown through his eyes.

“I trust your journey went well,” Itachi inquires, eyeing her and her bodyguards with keen eyes. She can see them narrowing as he taken in the traces the ambush left behind; torn clothing, dirt and dried blood, as well as the protective huddle of her bodyguards around her. She hurries to reassure him.

“It went fine! Nothing my guards couldn’t handle, they’re the best!” she smiles proudly, looking them over. She sees the disapproval in their eyes, but only Shiro speaks up.

“We were ambushed by five Sound Nin, Lord Uchiha. Two were killed, one managed to escape, and the third we got as many answers out of as we could before disposing of him. We were instructed by Lady Mebuki to bring any information to the Hokage, should something like this occur. With your permission, Lord Uchiha, Lady Sakura, may I be excused to report to the Hokage?”

Sakura quickly gave hers, nudging Itachi when he seemed to be hesitating. Shiro soon left, flash-stepping away.

“We will need to report to the Hokage ourselves, of course,” Itachi comments, gesturing for her to walk with him through the gates of Konoha. Their entourage followed, silent and imposing. “However, he gave you a day to rest and get settled in. We shall visit his office tomorrow.”

Sakura nods in understanding, excited and busy taking everything in as they entered deeper into the village. So pretty! Bigger and more busy than she expected, somehow, but the bustling activity of people was familiar. But so many ninjas! Of so many ages!

“Can we visit the Ninja Academy after, Itachi?” she asks, too eager to wait with the request. She’s so curious about it, having been privately tutored at her home since before she can remember. She hasn’t had any classmates, nor many friends her own age. The concept of a classroom teaching was exciting, and new, if a little intimidating. She’s curious how one teacher can properly teach so many students at once, and how it is to spar with someone who is equally matched or even less matched in your skills. She’s only ever sparred with people much more powerful than herself. And to have clan members mix with civilians and non-clan members, being taught equally! It seems amazing!

“Yes,” Itachi agrees. “I will not be on any missions during the duration of your stay here, unless urgently needed. You are my responsibility while you are here. Normally, I would pick my brother up from school whenever I’m free. We can do that tomorrow.”

Elated, Sakura smiles up at him. She’ll get to meet his brother! “That sounds like fun! You must be such a good brother, I wish I had a sibling too. But he’ll be my brother one day, won’t he? When we marry. Perhaps he can be my friend for now? Like you? Only you’ll be my husband, not my brother!”

She sees him watching her with fond amusement, unaware of the looks of astonishment some of the entourage of his clan members sport as they follow them down the streets of Konoha. He inclines his head. “I’m sure he will want to befriend his future sister. You are closer in age, and might make a better friend to him than me.”

Wrinkling her nose, Sakura shakes her head. “No one is a better friend than you! I’m sure Sasuke thinks so too.”

A quiet laugh is his response, to which she smiles proudly. Itachi isn’t a loud-mouthed boy, unlike any other teenaged boy she’s seen, and though he is a great talker he is soft-spoken. He might not grin wide enough to show his teeth, or burst out in a bellylaugh, but his smiles are sincere and his laughs warm. It’s a victory to elicit either response, because it makes her feel good to know she’s caused that. It’s what friendship is, she thinks. Also, he is so very pretty when he smiles, and beautiful when he laughs. She hasn’t seen him in person since that precious week a year ago, but now she has three weeks of her own to spend with him in his home. She is very, very excited to get to know even more about her friend, and the place he grew up in, the place he is protecting. The place where his precious people are.

The place where she’ll be one day.

 

**oOo**

 

Sasuke has known, on some vague and intangible level, that his older brother is engaged to be married to some heiress of a powerful clan. He’s heard his elders brag about the beneficial and strategically advantageous decision to arrange the marriage between the clans. He even sulked about if for a bit when he was nine, when their parents took his brother away for _days and days_ to meet this faceless, stupid _girl,_ leaving Sasuke behind in the terrifying care of his Aunt and Uncle and their _insufferable_ children. Once Itachi returned, however, it was quickly forgotten between forehead pokes, teasing and training.

The fact that his older brother is _engaged to be married_ never _really_ sunk in, Sasuke realizes as he learns who will be staying with them for _three weeks_ of his tenth summer. He spends most of the year fuming about this fact as summer draws nearer, not sure why it makes him so angry. All he knows is that yet another person will be taking away his brother’s attention from him, yet another obligation will come to distance Itachi from him. Sasuke is ten and he is _angry._ He’s made it a point to know as little as possible about whoever it is Itachi will be marrying, holding out a childish hope of making it go away if he ignores it hard enough. It doesn’t work, obviously. So when he finds himself standing reluctantly by his parents as they prepare to greet their new guest, he is less than thrilled. Itachi had left to fetch his...his _fiancé..._ by the gates. He had almost seemed like he had been anticipating it, something which makes Sasuke feel a little bit ill. He can’t understand it. Girls are _annoying_ , though he likes some of them in his class and in his clan. But they’re far better than _her,_ he is sure.

“Sasuke, try to smile a bit. Sulking isn’t very mature of you,” his mother chides him quietly, making sure his father won’t overhear. “Sakura is a very sweet girl, and will make a good match for your brother when the day comes. Try to be pleasant toward her, if only for Itachi’s sake.”

Bristling, Sasuke huffs. His cheeks feel hot, and there is a weird, unpleasant feeling in his chest. What his mother is saying is nothing he hasn’t heard before, but it seems worse now for some reason. He knows without having to ask his older brother, that Itachi would want him to get along with whoever this girl is. Itachi doesn’t like conflicts, or being intentionally mean to others. He’ll never forget the soft-spoken scolding he received after being caught taunting that idiot Naruto for failing to master the easiest of chakra exercises. They’d both been seven and eager to prove themselves to the people they admire, and Sasuke might have quietly admitted to a disappointed Itachi that he regretted taking his own frustrations out on the Hokage’s son. Declaring themselves rivals, Sasuke and Naruto had developed a strange relationship that they sometimes admitted was a grudgingly close friendship.

Sasuke had found himself quietly grateful for this fact, especially in the last few months. While there were members of his clan in his class, and many likeable enough classmates unrelated to him, no one had really _got_ him like Naruto. His clan members either feared him, resented him or had ulterior motives to befriending him. His other classmates were either intimidated by his clan, uninterested to have anything to do with a clan member, resentful of his skills or sporting an annoying crush on him. He gets along with Shikamaru and Shino, and doesn’t mind the other boys in his class most of the time. Even some of the girls, like Hinata, Minorin and Suzume, were tolerable enough. He would even go so far as to call some of his classmates _friends_ , though Naruto had been the only one he felt he could turn to after realizing his older brother’s _fiancé_ would come to terrorize the village this summer.

Laughing at first, it hadn’t taken long before Naruto managed in his weird way, to make things better. No one, Sasuke thinks, understands better than the Hokage’s son how frustrating it is to have duty and obligations wedge a gap between people. Sasuke is forever chasing after his older brother, the expectations of his father and the clan heavy on his shoulders. He feels like he is never going to be good enough. Naruto is himself in his father’s shadow, but determined to stand on his own. Sasuke is right there with him, burning with a need to prove himself, to prove that he’s worthy of his brother’s attention and his father’s praise. To have anything make things worse, feels like a bitter injustice. Naruto had let him vent, verbally and physically, and taken him to eat ramen and _listened_ without calling him whiny or immature or pathetic. It had been a relief, but standing here now, Sasuke can’t help but wish he had his friend here with him. His father would have never allowed it, of course. Sasuke swallows, fighting the urge to hunch in on himself. Instead, he straightens his shoulders and forces his lips to unfurl from their snarl. He won’t let this girl get to him anymore.

“Here they come,” his mother murmurs, placing a hand on his stiff shoulder and squeezing it gently. “Be good Sasuke.”

Grunting, Sasuke feels reluctantly curious, despite the tightness in his chest. Subtly, he leans forward, craning his neck in an attempt to better see down the street of the compound. They’re waiting outside their house, and he can see a group being led down the streets by his brother towards them. Next to him, Sasuke spots _her_ , and nearly falls over in incredulity.

_Pink!_ , is all he can think, mouth open and eyes wide as the group draws near them. He vaguely remembers his brother teasing him about it, about Sasuke in pink hair, asking him if he’d dye it in solidarity to any future nephews. He’d only reacted to the taunt of himself in pink hair, not really thinking too much about anything else. But he isn’t stupid. He sees a girl who doesn’t look much older than himself walk next to his brother, chatting with him and waving at them cheerfully, and he knows that’s _her._ Somehow, it doesn’t feel right. This wasn’t what he had imagined, though he isn’t sure what he expected. Some sort of she-devil? A demon? In any case, certainly not a little girl with pink hair and a happy smile. It’s hard to dislike someone who smiles at you _happily_ , after all. Naruto is proof of that.

He scoffs, uncomfortable, and looks away.

“Welcome, Lady Sakura,” his father greets the girl, after nodding to his oldest son. He acknowledges the rest of the group - some of their own clan members and no doubt _Sakura’s_ babysitters - with a glance.

“I thank you for your hospitality, Lord Uchiha,” the girl replies with a polite, perfect bow. Sasuke wrinkles his nose, annoyed at her manners for some reason. The girl smiles brightly at his parents, greeting his mother as well, before turning to him last. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sasuke Uchiha. I’m Lady Sakura, heiress of the Haruno clan, but I’d prefer if you’d just call me Sakura.”

Meeting his brother’s expectant gaze, Sasuke sighs and almost rolls his eyes, answering sullenly. “Pleased to meet you. You may call me Sasuke.”

The girl - Sakura, what a silly name for a silly-haired girl - smiles still. He frowns at her, but she seems determined not to be discouraged. “Thank you! Too many Lords and Ladies being thrown around in conversation, it gets ridiculous after a while, doesn’t it?”

Surprised, Sasuke looks to his father, but he seems to have missed their exchange, already talking to Itachi and dismissing the rest of the clan members. His mother is busy making arrangements for the girl’s babysitters, motioning for them to follow her inside. His father and brother enters first, followed by his mother and one of the babysitters. Sakura takes the lead after, and Sasuke finds himself in a hurry to follow and not be left behind like an idiot. The last two of the three babysitters - all right, so they look like competent ninjas, but he’s still feeling resentful - make up the rear. He’s not sure what to say to her bold comment, wanting to disagree simply to be contrary but unwilling to outwardly lie to her face. His brother dislikes petty dishonesty, and Sasuke is feeling rather petty right now.

“Hn,” he settles for, a familiar grunt of non-committal reply Itachi sometimes uses. The girl grins in response.

“You really are his brother, aren’t you? So lucky!” she gushes, cheeks pink and eyes bright. He feels uncomfortable, suddenly stricken with the realization that this girl spent a week with his brother last year, and if his mother is to be believed (which she always is, or you’d suffer the consequences), has kept up a steady correspondence with Itachi ever since. On some level, this stranger knows his brother. Not like Sasuke knows him, because Sasuke is his little brother and has known him _forever_ . But she still knows him somehow, and it makes Sasuke feel uneasy. He doesn’t know this girl, and she’s going to be marrying his brother, whether Sasuke likes it or not. He really wishes Naruto was here, if only to laugh at her pink hair with him. _Pink. Tch._

“Sakura,” Itachi interrupts suddenly, evidently having finished with their father. He’s walked over to them, and is putting his hand on Sakura’s back to steer her to their dining room, where the evening’s meal is waiting for them. He nods to Sasuke, an amused tilt to his lips at Sasuke’s wide eyes. “Sasuke.”

Sasuke mumbles something in reply, not liking the easy way Itachi handles the girl, as if touching her isn’t gross or weird. This summer is going to _suck,_ he thinks sadly _._

 

**oOo**

 

It takes her a week, but somehow Sakura manages to draw the sullen boy that is Itachi’s little brother out of his resentful shell. She doesn’t truly understand why he seems to have disliked her before they even met, but she is perceptive enough to know it isn’t necessarily because of _her_ personally. Most likely, it is due to her engagement to his older brother. What she knows of the brothers’ relationship is limited to what Itachi has told her, or implied. Itachi is very protective of his brother, more so than to anyone else. Sasuke looks up to him, but due to Itachi’s genius, the expectations of their father and clan is doing his little brother an injustice.

Sakura thinks it’s unfair to judge someone like that, to expect someone to be someone they are not, instead of nurturing and encouraging them to become their own person, their own kind of genius. When she had made that remark to Itachi four days into her stay in Konoha, he had smiled and tucked a stray strand of her behind her ear, praising her. When she decided to repeat it to Sasuke, he had stared at her blankly before flushing a deep red and walking away. At dinner the same night, was the first time he willingly initiated a polite conversation with her, shy and actually quite endearing. The next day, when Sakura and Itachi came by the Ninja Academy to fetch Sasuke as part of what was becoming a daily routine, he even included her in conversation and offered to introduce her to his friends.She’s observed his happy disposition over the days, and is glad he is starting to warm up to her as well. Sakura had smiled at his offer and agreed eagerly, later basking in her victory to an amused Itachi.

“We might finally start to become friends,” she says to the older boy, sitting with him on his family’s porch, each with a book in their laps. “He seems like such an interesting person, your little brother, and actually quite sweet I think. It would be a shame not to get to know him.”

Itachi smiles at her more easily every day, she thinks. She has noticed he adjusts the way he interacts with people depending on who they are. She likens it to how she talks a certain way to her mother in polite company, or how she talks to her in private. How she interacts with the staff she knows back home, her teachers, or a civilian in her village bowing to her. He seems like such a warm person, to her, and she’s enjoying herself as much as she had hoped. This isn’t the first time she’s been away from home, nor the first time she won’t be able to see her mother for weeks. However, it’s the first time she’s away for so long on her own, _and_ without her mother there. She misses both a little already, though it’s just been a few days yet. But with Itachi here, and now Sasuke warming up to her, she is optimistic. Lady Mikoto, or just Mikoto as the Uchiha matriarch insists, is a wonderful host and although Lord Fugaku is intimidating, he is not hostile or disapproving of her being here. Mostly he is polite, a little indifferent though sometimes curious or bemused by her.

“He can be foolish, my little brother, but usually it doesn’t take too long for him to catch up,” Itachi remarks, turning a page in his book calmly. He told her he is enjoying his time off of work, and she is glad he is here for her. She enjoyed his company that brief week last year, and got to know him even more through letters. It’s a childish friendship on her part still, she knows this. He’s already in his mid-teens and she’s just barely on the cusp of adolescence. She knows she likes him, respects him and admires him. She thinks he’s the most beautiful boy she’s ever seen, though his little brother is also uncommonly pretty. Being in Itachi’s company makes her happy, and excited. She wonders if this is what a crush feels like, but hesitates to call it such. It’s too soon, she thinks. They will marry one day, and she wants to be his friend. They’ll work together on whatever comes next, and she doesn’t really want to think about it now. It’s slightly scary, and she doesn’t really know what it means.  

“I’ve been thinking,” she says suddenly, a bit shy, interrupting their moment of silence following his comment. Itachi grants her his attention, curious eyes fixed on her face. “I’ve been thinking about whether I should join the Academy or not. I don’t know if I want to be a ninja yet, and I’m not sure if I want to move here permanently just yet either. Would...would it be terribly weird if I waited a few years? I, well, I know how young you were when you graduated, and Sasuke will probably be graduating soon too...I wouldn’t stop my training! I still want to become stronger! But, well...what do you think?”

She looks at him nervously, his opinion matters to her. They have a future together, and she’s not saying she’s averse to joining the ranks or moving here, but it seems pretty intimidating to her now.

“Like Lady Mebuki has said, it is your choice should you become a Leaf ninja or not. I will support whatever decision you make. It’s likely two years until Sasuke graduates, and since you’ve been studying more advanced levels than the Academy offers, as well as having been trained personally by a variety of masters, I’m quite confident you could take the Academy’s exams and graduate at any point in time. You needn’t enroll, and there is no time limit. Take your time, Sakura,” Itachi explains, his voice soft and soothing. His quiet confidence in her makes her breath hitch, and she’s feeling dizzy with pride and gratitude.

“Thank you, Itachi,” she says quietly, shyly returning to her book. Out of the corner of her eye, he sees him do the same with a small smile. Together, they enjoy the warm summer evening in silence, the sound of the house and the compound a mere background noise by this point. Tomorrow, when they go to fetch Sasuke, she’ll get to be introduced to his friends rather than just catching glimpses of them staring at her from afar. Excited, and a little nervous, Sakura smiles to herself. She has two weeks left before she has to leave, and she’ll be making the most out of them!

 

**oOo**

**THREE YEARS LATER**

**oOo**

 

When Itachi had maneuvered himself into this arrangement, he had anticipated several things. His father’s objections, the clan’s objections, Sasuke’s unfounded jealousy, and the resolvement of all three. The need to help educate his future wife on what he was expecting out of their partnership, the truth about his motives to join their clans. He had anticipated putting work and effort into cultivating a successful relationship with his much younger fiancé, and been rewarded with a mutual friendship and genuine - if childish - affection. He has, however, been surprised over the years, much to his, well, _surprise_.

He had hoped, though not necessarily expected, to grow to genuinely enjoy rather than merely endure his fiancé’s company. He had expected the majority of his clan to take a dislike to the girl he had chosen, but over the years of her visits, she had won over more than he had thought possible. It is still not a miracle, but it is something surprising. However, what has surprised him the most, he admits, is finding himself outmaneuvered by a thirteen-year old girl.  

Having not yet decided to join the Leaf ninja, Sakura had attended Sasuke’s graduation last year standing next to Itachi, proud of him and the friends she had made among his classmates. The pressure for her to take the exams and gratitude herself had begun by Fugaku, though before Itachi could end it, Sakura had stood up on her own and reasoned with him.

“My loyalty is and always will be with Itachi, as my fiancé and future husband. He will lead my clan with me, and I will lead his with him. His loyalty lies with this village. I go where he goes. Therefore, I am already loyal to Konoha. Becoming a Leaf ninja will have no affect on this. If, or when, I become one I will honor it. But for now, Lord Fugaku, I feel I have much more to learn,” she had said, back straight and lovely green eyes filled with determination. Polite and respectful, she had bowed. Twelve and a perfect example of a proper heiress, his father had been quietly impress. Itachi himself had found himself unacceptably smug at the way things were turning out. Truthfully, he hopes that Sakura will never join the ranks of Leaf ninja. He wants her to be strong and able to fight, but he does not wish for her to be subjected to that kind of violence. He’d been unable to keep Sasuke away from it, but his clan had so much less power over his fiancé, and he will keep it that way. Apparently though, so will she.

However, in wake of this, Itachi has been planning to slowly take over her training. He has been searching for a more permanent master for her to study under, and has been planning to have her permanently moved to Konoha by her fifteenth year. Lady Mebuki has been allowing Sakura to travel on diplomatic missions as the heiress to the Haruno clan, preparing her for her responsibilities. Although glad that Sakura is gaining experience of the world, Itachi does not like not having control over it. His plans are slowly moving forward, the rope around Danzo’s neck growing tighter, the fall trap under the elder's’ feet being cocked and ready to spring...Orochimaru and the Akatsuki promising future complications. The sooner he secures Sakura by his side, finally, the better.

So on her thirteenth summer, when she comes to visit him with a legendary Sannin, he is...surprised.

“Itachi! I’ve missed you,” the girl laughs, cheeks bright pink and eyes bright. She’s had moments of shyness around him over the years, and he suspects she is becoming infatuated with him. She is still a girl, but soon she will be a young woman, and he hopes to be able to return her feelings by then. Now, she’s too young for him to consider, but he is awfully fond of her nonetheless. A friend, and a promising partner, she remains for now.

He returns her familiar hug, looking curiously over her head at the Lady Tsunade, who stands behind Sakura looking extremely amused. “It is good to see you again, Sakura,” he replies, running a hand through her shoulder-length pink hair and rubs a few strands of it between his fingers. He’s meeting her at the gate, as usual. “And it is a pleasant surprise to see you, Lady Tsunade.”

Lady Tsunade laughs. “Ah, Itachi Uchiha! I’ve been gone an age, but it’s good to be back, however briefly that might be.”   

His mind turning, Itachi once again notes the lack of Sakura’s usual entourage of bodyguards. It had alarmed him at first, and is still unsettling even after realizing who was with his young fiancé. Something is going on here, and he’s not sure he likes where it is going.

“Oh, forgive me, Itachi! I’m being so rude!,” Sakura sighs, stepping back from him. He misses her small frame, it is always warm and soft, and she smells of peaches. “As you know, this is Lady Tsunade. She’s with me on my request; I called in a favor she owed my father. I’ll explain more later, okay? Let’s go get something to eat! We’re both starving!”

“Yes, show us a good place, Uchiha. I haven’t been here for so long, I hardly know what’s decent anymore,” Lady Tsunade exclaimed, loud and boisterous. No doubt, the news of her arrival will spread like wildfire - if it hasn’t already. He is sure the Hokage will request their presence before they reach a restaurant. Lunch will probably have to wait, and to be honest, he’s quite impatient to get answers already.

“To save time, let’s visit the Hokage now. Food might have to wait, he will be wanting to know what made you return, Lady Tsunade,” Itachi replies, resting a hand at Sakura’s back and gently steering her inside the village. Lady Tsunade follows, an amused smile on her face as Sakura sighs in disappointment.

“You’re probably right,” the older woman agrees, rolling her eyes. “Damn, I’d hope to sneak at least a couple of cups of sake down before having to deal with it. Ah, well.”

As they began to make their way to the Hokage tower, a jounin drops by looking curious. Bowing, the ninja relays his orders. “Lord Uchiha, Lady Haruno, Lady Tsunade; the Hokage requests your presence.”

Nodding his acceptance, Itachi leads the two females down the street. They could speed up, he is sure, but Sakura is hungry and likely a bit tired from her journey. There is no need to test her endurance, though he is sure it has been improving since he saw her last year. She is always improving, he thinks with a sense of satisfaction.

As they walk, Sakura makes pleasant small-talk, telling him what she hasn’t included in her letters of what she’s been up to since last year. Lady Tsunade remains relatively silent, though she makes the occasional comment. Itachi answers whatever questions Sakura has for him, enjoying the chance to be able to talk to her again. The trip to the tower go by quickly, and not before long, they’re being let into the Hokage’s office.

Minato Namikaze greets them with a welcoming, if curious, smile.

“How are you treating my village, Namikaze? Well, I hope?” Lady Tsunade is the first to speak, smiling broadly. The Hokage laughs, standing up from his desk to gesture for them to have a seat.

“Oh, I think I manage,” the man says, winking. “Now, why are you honouring us with your presence after so many years, Lady Tsunade? You’re not here to take the title from me, are you?”

Guaffing, Lady Tsunade shakes her head. “Goodness no, Namikaze! Paperwork gives me hives, and a beautiful Lady like me should have better things to do than slave away at the cursed things!”

Itachi observes their conversation silently, looking to Sakura and noting the way she’s watching the Lady Tsunade with an amused smile. He wonders what connection the female Sannin has to the Haruno clan, what late Lord Kizashi had done for her to owe him a favor. What Sakura might have asked for in return.

“I am here, in fact, for Sakura Haruno. I’m repaying an old debt,” Lady Tsunade explained, looking over to the pink-haired girl at the same time the Hokage did.

“Oh, no village business then?” the Hokage inquires.

“Well, that depends on Sakura and her fiancé,” the older woman says, inspecting her nails. “Why don’t you explain, Sakura?”

When the girl fidgets under the attention of all in the room, Itachi places a hand on her, which are clasped rightly on her lap. She relaxes and smiles at him gratefully, before addressing him and the Hokage. “I’ve asked to become Lady Tsunade’s apprentice. I’ve yet to decide if I should join the Leaf ninja, but I don’t want to stagnate in my training. I’ve recently become interested in medical ninjutsu, and believe that with my kind of chakra control, I could advance in that field. If, or when, I join the Leaf ninja, it will be as a medic. I’ll begin training as soon as possible.”

Looking to what seems to be her new mentor, Sakura silently urges her to continue where she left off. Itachi watches with narrowed eyes, surprised by these turn of events. He recalculates his plans, impressed by what the girl has accomplished on her own, but unwilling to be distracted by it. This presents a whole different set of variables to his plans.

“I was hoping to start training her here. I will, of course, make my services available to the hospital. I will need its resources to properly train my student, after all. However, most likely, we will travel outside the village from time to time. Any student of mine will excel, I’ll make sure of it. There are things better taught to her by others I have met through my journeys, and I believe it will be beneficial. So, Hokage, I am temporary returning to Konoha. Not as an active Leaf ninja, but certainly as a medic willing to offer what I can, when I can, to your hospital. Sakura will, with time, aid as well as her training progresses. What say you, Namikaze? Uchiha?”

The Hokage steeples his fingers, resting his elbows on his desk and regards the two females before him. Itachi digests what has been said, finding it acceptable, on some conditions. Before he can speak up, however, the Hokage must say his piece. Itachi cannot decide on anything until the Hokage has made his own, of course.

“That sounds very promising, Lady Tsunade. To have your legendary skills to our disposal, even if it is a secondary duty to that of the teaching of your student, we will gain Lady Sakura and her skills. I have no objections, and I assume the Haruno matriarch has given her approval?”

“Yes,” Sakura replies, nodding respectfully. “She approves, and expects me to make use of my second home here when required. I, um…” Here she hesitates, looking over to Itachi nervously. “I hope that is all right, Itachi?”

Itachi inclines his head. “My home will be yours in a few years, you are welcome at any time. You are already considered a citizen of Konoha, Sakura,” he replies, looking over to the Hokage and finding him nodding in agreement. “I believe you will benefit greatly from this arrangement.”

“Great!” Lady Tsunade exclaims, clapping her hands and she stands up. “Now that’s settled! How about some tempura and a Godawful amount of saké to celebrate, hm?”

“Ah, master, I’m only thirteen….” Sakura protests even as she’s hauled up from her seat by the older woman’s strength. Not liking the way his fiancé is being manhandled, Itachi stands to follow, and gently pry her from Lady Tsunade’s grip.  

“You’re practically a woman then! Let’s get started on your alcohol tolerance, Haruno, it’s a very important lesson!” Ignoring Itachi’s subtle attempt to take charge of the girl, the female Sannin drags her young student out the door with him in tow.

Itachi shares a last glance with the Hokage over his shoulder, who was silently laughing at him as they all disappear through the door. “Lady Tsunade,” Itachi begins, growing annoyed. “This is highly inappropriate. Please, let my fiancé go.”

“Tch, no fun, you Uchihas! I can’t believe you’re marrying into that clan, Haruno. God bless you, child,” the Lady sighs, patting Sakura on the back before letting her be gently tugged into Itachi’s side. Relaxing, he looks her over before following the older woman, knowing they both need food and wanting to make sure Lady Tsunade won’t drink his thirteen-year old fiancé under the table.

“I don’t mind,” Sakura silently says a while later, on their way to a nearby restaurant. Itachi raises a brow in question, to which she smiles. “Marrying into your clan. We’re going to make both our clans better, aren’t we?”

Itachi nods in agreement. He’s anticipated many things over the years, ever since he started setting his plans into motion. He’s been surprised along the way, mostly by what is becoming one of his most precious variables for the future he is seeking. He’s been outmaneuvered today, by a young girl. But it’s not necessary a bad thing, he knows. It’s a failure on his part, not to have considered Lady Tsunade as a teacher for his fiancé. Especially with Naruto training under the Sannin Jiraiya, while Sasuke has continued being mentored by Kakashi Hatake. The third member of Team 7, Suzume Uchiha, had been taken under her uncle’s wing for the moment. After Orochimaru’s bold attempt to snatch his little brother away during their Chunin exams, Team 7 had been temporarily split up. Much had been to his father’s influence over Sasuke, and the Hokage’s desire to have his son grow more powerful in response to a growing threat on the horizon. Having taken over the role as host for the nine-tailed demon from his mother, Naruto Namikaze would need to be strong enough to defend himself should the need arise. Just as Sasuke, apparently, would.

In response to Sakura’s quiet question, Itachi hums. “Yes, we will. I look forward to our future, Sakura Haruno.”

Smiling, the girl by his side laughs lightly, her cheeks flushed. “As do I, Itachi Uchiha!”

**oOo**

**TWO YEARS LATER**

**oOo**

 

Sasuke is turning fifteen and is feeling very frustrated. Naruto had returned briefly along with his master, the Sannin Jiraiya, three days previously. Still a while left of his training, Naruto had challenged him to a fight in order to test both their skills and how far they’ve come. Under Kakashi’s tutelage, Sasuke has mastered the chidori and become substantially faster. He’s incredibly eager to see how his friend has fared, and the day after Sasuke’s birthday is the day they have both decided to have their fated match. Because today, he has been promised a spar with his brother.

However, he hasn’t seen his older brother all day, and even Sakura and Naruto have been suspiciously absent. Suzume had met up with him for training along with their teacher Kakashi yesterday, as per usual. Sasuke and his distant cousin had both been promoted to chunin last year, making Naruto the only genin in their team, a fact Sasuke hasn’t hesitated to tease him about. Sakura is still dedicated to her medical training, undecided whether she will become Leaf ninja or not, having spent a whole year travelling with Lady Tsunade, much to Itachi’s quiet displeasure. The two seem to grow closer by the year, Sasuke muses, with none of the resentment he remembers feeling as a ten-year old. Sakura has become a friend to Sasuke as well, along with Naruto and a few other from their graduating class of young ninja. Ino Yamanaka seems especially taken with the pink-haired Haruno heiress, though how such a friendship had come about, Sasuke has no idea. He’s never personally had any meaningful dealings with the Yamanaka heiress, and Sakura’s attachment to her remains a mystery. Sakura and Suzume’s friendship makes more sense, in his opinion. Perhaps it’s a female thing? He’s warmed up to the opposite gender over the years, but they remain just as confusing as ever. Even Sakura and Suzume makes him scratch his head in confusion sometimes, though Itachi laughs at him about it whenever he can. Figures his brother would have _that_ figured out as well, the damn genius.

Shaking his head to clear it from his stray thoughts, Sasuke looks around curiously. He’d decided to try his luck, and check out the Uchiha training grounds. Any feelings of frustrations evaporate when he sees who is waiting for him, sitting on a log and twirling a kunai on a finger.

“Hey, Itachi!” he calls, jogging over to the older man with a wide grin on his face. Itachi smiles back, pocketing his weapon and standing up to greet his little brother with an affectionate poke to his forehead.

“Happy birthday, little brother,” he says, stepping back to avoid Sasuke as he swaps at the offending hand poking him. “I apologize for being absent this morning, but Sakura enlisted my help. She, Naruto and Suzume has a surprise for you. I’m not supposed to tell, but it’s much more fun to watch you squirm as you try to figure out what it is.”

Gaping at his brother, Sasuke takes a moment to collect himself before he groans in exasperated frustration. “Goddamnit Itachi, I’m not gonna be able to stop thinking about it now you bastard!”

He glares as his older brother grins in response, his dark eyes mischievous. “Well, you need to learn how to fight with distractions, so considering a free lesson, foolish little brother.”

Outraged, he barely had time to dodge before Itachi attacks, his speed astonishing as always. _Oh, it is_ **_on!_ ** _,_ he thinks gleefully. _Best birthday ever!_

 

**oOo**

 

It takes her one year, the whole of June and most of July before she gathers enough courage to ask her fiancé of a very special gift. He’s given her a present every year on March 28, unfailingly, since their first meeting so many years ago. Each is precious to her in some way, because it is from him, and she wears the pretty but functional bracelet he gave her one year constantly. It’s water resistant, it won’t rust, and is extremely durable despite being so dainty and pretty. It’s got a cherry blossom on it, and she loves it. Her father named her, and it’s from him she got her unusual hair. Cherry blossoms are more to her than just her namesake, as well Itachi knows.

However, she rarely _asks_ anything of him. Even though he encourages it, she hasn’t felt a need to require more of him than his companionship, advice or steady support. Sakura is fifteen and harbouring a full-blown crush on her future husband, a circumstance she feels is rather fortunate, all things considered. Should it never have developed, or should it fade with time, she feels it would not change the fundamental meaning of their future marriage and ongoing partnership. They have a good friendship, a strong one, despite the age gap. Itachi has worked for it, made it so, and she’s contributed to the best of her ability. It would be nice to one day be in love, she knows, but there are things bigger than that. She will be happy with Itachi, regardless, and will remain loyal to him. He’s been telling her about his clan, the problems it has, their position in the village, the violent history. She is constantly learning.

Under her master, Sakura is flourishing, and with Itachi she is creating a vision of a better future she is willing to die for. With the combination of both their clans, they have an opportunity to change their part of the world. It’s not world peace, but it’s something that is important for both of them: a good future for their clans. After their marriage next year, Sakura’s training as a medic will settle in Konoha. She will pick up more clan related duties, will probably take up travelling to her previous hometown just as regularly as she had visited Konoha for a while. Her mother still has much to teach her, and the transition from two separate clans to one united will take years to accomplish. Probably, it will take another generation or two before it is complete, but she will work her hardest to make it easier for her children once the time comes.

But for now, this is very far from her mind. She is sitting on top of the Hokage monument, her fiancé next to her. This morning, she requested his company for lunch, not anything particularly unusual whenever they were in the village together. They usually sought each other’s company out whenever they could, these days, a fact which had her feeling a bit giddy right now. She’d prepared them a picnic, cooked it herself without Mikoto’s help. It’s not a feast, but it’s tasty and contains many of Itachi’s favorites. He really likes her riceballs, and the grilled fish she does with a secret combination of herbs (beneficial not only in flavour, but in a medical capacity as well). It’s been a trial and error, her domestic skills, but she knows enough to get by on her own.

“Delicious,” Itachi compliments, finishing up the last of his lunch. Sakura ate too quickly, nervous as she is, and has been done for a while. To compensate, she’s been sipping on her tea so slowly it’s become lukewarm. “Thank you for the meal, Sakura. This was a nice idea. The village has always looked especially beautiful from up here.”

“Thanks,” she says, smiling. “You’re welcome, by the way, and yes, it is rather breathtaking, isn’t it?”

“Is there anything particular on your mind, Sakura?” Itachi wonders, helping her put their finished lunch away in the basket she’d carried it up here in. _Ah, caught! Damnit, nothing gets past him,_ she thinks, slightly amused despite her nerves. _Better get on with it, before I chicken out._

“There is, actually,” she confirms, looking up at him through her lashes, feeling slightly bashful. Clearing her throat, she looks away and fiddles with her braid. She got back from her year-long training trip with Tsunade a month ago, and hadn’t had time to cut her hair while she was away. Back in Konoha now, she’s been too busy at the hospital to brother. Once her hair had grown past her shoulders when on the road, she had made it a habit to pull it back in a braid to keep it out of her way. Now, she rather likes it, because it gives her something to fidget with. Plus, Itachi likes to tug on it when he’s feeling playful, and it does funny things to her stomach. Funny, _good_ things.

“You don’t need to be nervous, Sakura,” Itachi reminds her when she’s been quiet for too long. Sighing in frustration at herself, Sakura shifts where she sits on their blanket until she’s kneeling, heels to bum, facing him.

“I want you to give me something,” she says, determined now. He’s straightened up in attention, moving until he’s facing her as well, right knee bent to rest his right arm on and other leg stretched out, pressed against the side of her right leg. With his left hand, he motions for her to continue. Swallow, Sakura looks down at her lap, where her hands are clasped. A deep breath, and she makes her request. “Will you give me my first kiss?”

She dares to look up at him, blushing though she is. His eyes have widened, though he seems surprised rather than horrified or repulsed. Not that she thinks he would be, of course, though she’s still worried she’s more child than young woman to him still. Sakura watched as he composes himself, it takes the blink of an eye, and feels her heart start to pound when he smiles at her.

“You’re at that age now, aren’t you?” he murmurs, as if making an observation to himself. Sakura bites her lower lip, worrying it, and nearly yelps when Itachi moves in closer and reaches out to wrap a hand along her jaw and pull her lip free from her teeth with his thumb. “You’ll chap your lips with you keep doing that every time you’re nervous. I’ve told you before.”

He’s hardly chastising her, merely teasing her in a familiar way, but she’s still overwhelmed enough to look away from him. Her heart is pounding, and her cheeks are flaming red by now, she’s sure. She must look a mess.

“You want this from me, Sakura?” Itachi questions, making her look up at him again, his hand still cupping her jaw, thumb still pressed to her lips. Breathing in through her nose, Sakura takes another leap. Softly, she purses her lips until she’s lightly kissing his thumb, watching him with uncertain eyes. She’s never felt so shy in her life, and when his eyes lower to watch her mouth she feels an unexpected thrill of triumph.

“I’d be honored,” he finally says, after a moment of silence, where his expression had momentarily darkened into something unfamiliar. Nothing bad, nothing frightening; just unfamiliar, and unexpectedly exciting. He moves until he’s mirroring her position, their knees pressed tightly together. His thumb caresses her lips while his other hand cups the other side of her face gently. Bending down - he is still so much taller - he meets her eyes and smiles. Her heart is somewhere in her throat, her stomach fluttering with the wings of a thousand butterflies.

Unprompted by any conscious thoughts, her hands are suddenly gripping the front of Itachi’s shirt. His breath is hot on her face, and she’s almost ready to combust when he moves in to caress his nose along hers. A soft brush of lips, and she’s making some kind of noise at the back of her throat and - he’s laughing, softly, warmly. She’s not even mad, because he presses his lips to hers then, slowly. It’s barely a touch, and she wants this so much, so she presses in for more, making noises she thinks are of frustration and longing and embarrassment. She’s not sure, but his thumbs are caressing her cheeks in soothing circles, his lips are moving against hers, and when his tongue comes out to lick the seam of her mouth she’s gasping and wanting _more_.

The kiss is slow and wet, each advance he makes is gentle, as if he’s gauging her reactions. Somehow she knows he’ll break it off the moment he senses he’s gone too far, but she doesn’t want him to. She’s delirious, she feels so good and he’s so careful with her, so good, it seems as if he’s adoring her, his attention solely on her and their kisses. He only retreats enough to allow her to breathe in between kissing, but she quickly learns to breathe through her nose in sheer self-preservation; she doesn’t want to stop. She loses track on time, and suddenly finds herself with her arms around his neck, hanging onto him, her fingers playing with the silky strands of his ponytail. His hands have moved, one to the nape of her neck while one rests on the small of her back, holding her in place. She thinks at one moment, she might have been about to collapse into him, as if having her strings cut. Beyond embarrassment by now, she’s swept away by the way he’s making her feel.

It’s absolute torture when he finally pulls away, leaving a few close-mouthed kisses behind on her lips, her cheeks, nose and forehead. Her heart is aching, she’s staring into his warm eyes and she thinks she might be falling in love.

“Wow,” she breathes, utterly out of breath. Her voice is thick with something she doesn’t recognize, but it makes Itachi close his eyes and shudder in her embrace. She can feel it in his shoulders, where her arms rests still, and somehow she knows it’s a good thing, not a sign of regret or disgust. Not after a kiss like that, she hopes.

“I thought I’d make it one to remember, since it’s your first,” he says after a moment, voice unusually husky. She shudders in appreciation, and wonders if this is what he felt when she spoke, her own voice so altered. He meets her eyes, smiling ruefully. “I might have made it _too_ memorable. How am I going to stop thinking about it now?”

“Then don’t stop thinking about it,” she murmurs, smiling shyly. He laughs, pulling her into a hug and kissing the top of her head. She snuggles into the juncture of his neck and shoulder, breathing him in. He smells like the forest, like a campfire and fresh rain. She feels heady with it.

Gently moving her, he repositions them until he’s sitting crosslegged, with her settled sideways in his lap, arms around her wait. She’s buried her head under his chin, wondering at this newfound intimacy. Over the years, spontaneous hugs, hands on the small of her back, her arm through his, have become more common. He seems to enjoy casually touching her, giving her small tokens of innocent affections. But she’s older now, and they’re getting married next year. This kind of affection, Sakura thinks, she could definitely get used to.

“I think...I think I might fall in love with you, one day,” she confesses when they make their way back to the village. He’s holding her hand, and it’s wonderful, but she can’t stop thinking about this. He looks over to her, smiling.

“We’ll get there one day, I’m sure,” he says, leaning down to kiss her forehead. “Both of us.”

Sakura thinks she’s never been so happy, or so excited about the future. It’s going to be amazing, for the two of them.

 

**o-oOo-o**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> YEP. I ENDED IT WHEN IT WAS GETTING GOOD. SORRY. I'M DRY OUT OF WRITING JUICE. I might continue in the form of a second chapter, or a sequel, but for now please consider this done. _It's late and I'm tired._ I hope you enjoyed though, thank you so much for reading!  <3


End file.
